JP-A-5-221994 and JP-A-10-251240 disclose that compounds analogous to the substituted anilide derivative of the present invention are useful as an agricultural and horticultural fungicide.
The production of agricultural and horticultural crops and the like is still badly damaged by insect pests and the like, and the development of a novel agricultural and horticultural chemical, in particular, agricultural and horticultural insecticide is desired because of, for example, the appearance of insect pests resistant to existing chemicals. In addition, because of the increased population of aged farmers, and the like, various labor-saving application methods are desired and the development of an agricultural and horticultural chemical having properties suitable for the application methods is desired.